This invention relates to a liner construction for stacklike structures such as chimneys of the type used in industrial and utility applications. Also, this invention relates to a method of forming such a liner construction.
This invention will be described in all its aspects with reference to chimneys. It is to be understood, however, that this invention is not limited to chimneys but is intended to include any large elongated stack-like structures in which a liner is required. Such other stack-like structures might be air shafts in underground mines, casings for subterranean wells, or the like.
Chimneys used in industrial and utility settings are very large in size sometimes exceeding over 1000 feet in height. The main purpose of such tall chimney structures is to disperse gaseous products to reduce their ground level concentrations. Various kinds of gaseous products under varying conditions of temperature and pressure are discharged from chimneys. For handling different kinds of gaseous products different types of of liners are provided within the chimney structures. Typical chimney liners are formed of steel, acid-resistant brick, mortar, and chemical resistant fiberglass-reinforced plastic. The conditions under which the gaseous products are passed through the chimney also has a bearing on the type of liner used. For example, if the gaseous product were sulfuric acid-laden and at a temperature of around 600.degree. F. and at a negative pressure, a liner of brick held together with acid and sulfation resisting mortar would be used. Should that same gaseous product, however, be under a positive pressure a steel liner would be used since brick is not impervious and therefore would be subject to leaking. Where the gaseous products contain a corrosive constituent a protective coating material may be pneumatically or otherwise applied to a brick or steel liner. Also, in a corrosive atmosphere a fiberglass-reinforced plastic may be used in combination with a brick or steel liner, or by itself should that be desirable.
All of the types of liners mentioned above have inherent drawbacks. As already stated an all brick and mortar liner is pressure limited as well as limited in the types of gaseous products it can safely handle. In addition brick liners are time consuming and expensive to install. The same may be said of fiberglass-reinforced plastic liners which must be first formed on large mandrels and then installed in sections. Steel liners are formed generally by welding sections together as they are positioned in place which is also a slow, expensive, and cumbersome process.
The liner construction and method of forming it of this invention successfully overcome the disadvantages and limitations of the chimney liners heretofore used typical of which are those described above. The liner construction of this invention is simple in structure, easy to install and does not require any special equipment or forms. In addition this invention is easily adaptable for handling different gaseous products under varying operating conditions.